


Aging Naturally

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Older Characters, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Aging Naturally

"Look at these crow's feet," Harry said, looking into the mirror. "When did I get old enough to have wrinkles?"

"You look mature." Severus stepped up beside him. "Finally it's no longer a scandal you are twenty years my junior."

"We've been together twenty years," Harry said to Severus's reflection. "If people haven't got over it my now, they aren't going to."

"Quite."

"I suppose you'll tell me not to worry about these grey hairs." 

"Are you concerned with mine?" Severus asked, his hair liberally streaked with silver.

"Oh no." Harry turned toward him, running his fingers through Severus's hair.

~*~

" _You_ look gorgeous." Harry cupped Severus's cheek in his hand.

"Then why on earth would I care about yours?" 

Harry sighed. "I can't even seem to stay in fit." He gave his stomach a squeeze. 

"You're afraid I am in search of a young, nubile lover?" Severus arched a brow. "Do you realise how much _work_ I've put into you?"

Harry laughed out loud. "I see how it is then."

"You're the one that insisted we marry." Severus took Harry's hand in his, his thumb brushing Harry's wedding band. "I'm not about to let you get out of it now."


End file.
